1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to a game of chance that provides players a rich (i.e. akin to leading home- and arcade-based video games) environment in which the participant(s) win cash and credits as a result of their play activity within the environment, based on the wagers which they make entering and playing the game, and more specifically to the methods and apparatus necessary to create and operate the hardware and software constituent components in the context of a game of chance environment.
2. Description of Related Art
The gaming machine manufacturing industry provides a variety of gaming machines for the amusement of gambling players. An exemplary gaming machine is a slot machine. A slot machine is an electro-mechanical game wherein a random number generator determines the outcome of a gambling game, and this, coupled with the betting decisions of a player, results in a specific payout. Slot machines are usually found in casinos or other more informal gaming establishments.
Games involving random outcomes for gambling games and games having a player skill component have been combined. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0239538 A1 discloses a gaming apparatus that includes a video game unit, a gambling game unit and a game interface unit. The game interface unit controls the playing of the video game unit based on the playing of the gambling game unit. The gaming apparatus is further configured to pay winnings to a player playing the gaming apparatus based on signals from the game interface unit.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0108425 A1 discloses a gaming device that enables players to play an interactive game and make wager components that occur during the interactive game, where the wagering outcome for each of the wager components is independent from the interactive game. The interactive game is a skill based game initiated by the player. The player funds the gaming machine and during play of the interactive game, upon the occurrence of a wager triggering event, the gaming machine causes a wagering event to occur. The wagering event includes a placement of a wager component and a random determination of a wagering outcome for that wagering event.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0056247 A1 discloses a gaming device that includes a game or game event having an element of strategic skill. The game or game event enables a player to make strategic choices or decisions that have a direct impact on the player's chance of obtaining one or more outcomes or awards in a play of a game.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,326,115 discloses a gaming machine having a first interactive game requiring one or more player inputs. The player inputs result in one or more outcomes. The outcomes do not result in a monetary or other valuable award provided to the player. Rather, a second wagering game is always provided to the player where the player can obtain or has a chance to obtain a monetary or other valuable award.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/247272 discloses a gaming machine having a display which arranges a plurality of symbols in a matrix of arrangement areas. The gaming machine provides a base game and a plurality of feature games using the display by rearranging the plurality of symbols in the arrangement areas in the base game, awards a base payout in accordance with a relation among the symbols rearranged in the arrangement areas, awards a feature game which corresponds to the number of predetermined symbols rearranged in the arrangement areas, performs the feature game and awards a bonus payout in accordance with a result of the feature game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,429 discloses a game in which people may place a stake in a casino game and win a cash prize in a skill game. Stakes in the casino game are placed with chips, which may be purchased in exchange for the services of conducting the casino game. A winning stake is rewarded with a token, rather than with money. A token may be exchanged for an opportunity to demonstrate a skill in the skill game. Those that successfully demonstrate the skill are awarded cash or other prize.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,592 discloses an interactive target game system for one or more players which may include a vehicle on which a player may ride over a predetermined pathway in a defined area (or the player may walk.) The game includes at least one designator, holdable by a player for aiming at a target and operating to simulate shooting at the target, and at least one target disposed in proximity to the pathway. An indicator device responds to the designator being accurately aimed at the target and operated, for producing an indication of a “hit” or score. The targets may include opportunities to play a game of chance.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0121839 discloses a gaming apparatus operable by a player to simulate a card game in which a hand of cards is dealt to the player. The gaming apparatus displays an image of a player hand including at least one obscured card when first dealt, and modifies the display image data in accordance with player instructions received by the input means, to cause the created image to reveal each obscured card in a manner determined by the player.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2011/0207523 discloses a gaming system includes a plurality of gaming devices and a controller configured to communicate with the gaming devices. The gaming system enables a plurality of players to play an interactive game in a non-competitive mode and in a competitive mode. If at least two players play the interactive game in the competitive mode, for a competitive wagering event, which includes a competition between two players, the gaming system determines a winning player and a losing player.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0118011 discloses a gaming system that determines whether to provide at least one of a plurality of progressive awards to a player based on that player's measured level of skill in: (i) a plurality of plays of a partial skill-based game, (ii) a skill-based progressive award sequence, or (iii) a plurality of plays of a partial skill-based game and a skill-based progressive award sequence. The determination is based on zero, one or more inputs made by the player which tend to measure that player's level of skill in at least one of a partial skill-based game and a skill-based progressive award sequence.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0016056 discloses a gaming system providing passive participation in at least one wagering game. Funds are received to obtain a period of eligibility for an award associated with the wagering game. An entertainment layer having a plurality of features is conducted in response to receiving the wager. A separate gaming layer includes the wagering game. A gaming machine having a display and a player input device is in communication with the entertainment layer and the gaming layer. At least one feature of the entertainment layer is conducted during the period of eligibility. The entertainment layer is operable in response to at least one input from the player input device. Information regarding the wagering game is presented on the gaming machine.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0274798 disclose a system wherein an event experienced by a player is documented and the documentation of the event is stored (e.g., in association with an indication of the event). One example of an event experienced by a player is an outcome obtained by a player on a gaming device. In such an embodiment the documentation of the event may comprise an image of the player's reaction to the outcome and/or a still or video image of the outcome. In accordance with some embodiments of the present invention a player may subsequently access (e.g., purchase) an output of the documentation. Meta-data may be used to locate a particular documentation. In one embodiment an outcome of a prior game play that was documented is replayed. Documentation of events may be modified by a player.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0003830 discloses a method of operating a gaming device. The method includes the steps of (i) receiving audio/video content; (ii) associating a plurality of sets of outcome values with the audio/video content; (iii) determining a play session; (iv) determining which of the plurality of sets of outcome values to associate with the audio/video content for a duration of the play session, thereby determining an active set of outcome values; (v) determining a result of a game play during the session; (vi) selecting, based on the result, a value from the active set of outcome values; and (vii) outputting, as an indication of the result, the audio/video content and an indication of the selected value.